


It'll Be Fun, They Said.

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Anonymous wanted some Bim/Dark fluff after that last round... have a movie night.





	It'll Be Fun, They Said.

Movie night is more tense than usual, these days. 

Wilford is popping a legally-obtained copy of La La Land into the DVD player when they hear it: Dark’s aura ringing at the door, the soft step of Bim’s footsteps. They all turn to see Bim slipping in sideways, hand determinedly folded over Dark’s. 

“Hey,” Bim says to the suddenly silent room, a blush making its way up his neck. “We’re here for… movie night.” Dark practically squirms behind him, the hand that wasn’t in Bim’s grip clutching a bag of popcorn.   


Wilford puts his hands on his hips, about to order them out. Dr. Iplier looks between them, sure that heads were about to roll. The Host, beside him on the couch, stiffens. 

Google_G pops his head out of the kitchen, a determined set to his face. “Shall we make two more sandwiches?”

“Yes please,” Bim says, before anyone else can reply, a shining smile on his face, even as Dark goes still and starts to press himself out of the room. Everyone is quiet as Bim leads Dark farther in to sit on the couch, seated on the other side of the Host.   


The Host immediately stands up, muttering excuses, and makes to leave the room. With a patronizing glance backwards, Dr. Iplier follows. 

Google_B rolls his eyes with a quiet _whirr_ and ducks back into the kitchen. As the door swings shut behind him, Bim catches a glimpse of the other Googles making burgers, assembly-line style, mechanical efficiency. 

Wilford, Bim, and Dark are alone in the room. 

After a second, Wilford _hhrrumph_ s and turns back to fiddling with the TV, tension shaking his shoulders. 

Bim turns his attention to Dark, who’s looking like he wants to disappear into his void. “See, love, this’ll be fun.”

Dark nods mutely, then holds up the bag of popcorn. “We brought,” he starts, then clears his throat. “We brought popcorn,” he says, eyeing the back of Wilford’s head. 

Wilford kind of jerks his shoulders, noncommittal. Bim clears his throat.

The room falls silent again, except for the sound of Wilford pressing buttons. 

Dr. Iplier comes back alone, shaking his head a little. He makes for the couch, but sees Bim and Dark sitting against each other and seems to decide that the beanbag is more comfortable. “How’s the movie coming, Will?” he sighs, sinking in, making an attempt to break the mounting tension. 

“Fine,” comes the response, clipped.   


Silence.

That is, until Google_R throws open the kitchen door, some kind of [generic music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zxjwWOV-uM)blasting from his speakers. “Welcome,” he says, with more enthusiasm than Dark thinks is strictly necessary, “to movie night!”

The other Googles parade out behind him, Oliver scowling, all holding plates laden with burgers and chips. They pass them out, Google_B taking the Host’s plate to his room, and Wilford finally starts the movie. The Googles find seats on the floor, and Wilford enthusiastically sinks in next to a not-so-enthusiastic Dr. Iplier. 

The first few minutes are quiet, the only sound all of their chewing and the ringing of Dark’s aura. 

Dark speaks, with a mouthful of food. “Why the _fuck_  are they all on cars?”

The room goes still, but Bim starts to explain. “It’s a musical n–”

He’s cut off by Wilford’s derisive snort of laughter, the Googles overheating as they try not to follow suit. Dark, cheeks bulging with burger, turns to (attempt to) glare at them all. 

“What?”  


Once Bim starts laughing, they’re all gone.

* * *

When the movie ends, the Googles quietly pick their way around the others, all sleeping. 

Wilford is twisted around Dr. Iplier, snoring loudly in his ear. Dr. Iplier is curled as far away as humanly possible from Wilford, but is still somehow twisted in his clingy, clingy arms. Google_B and Oliver roll their eyes and gently pick each of them up (prying Wilford away) and take them to their rooms.

Google_B swears that he has five overgrown children. 

Google_R makes to wake Bim and Dark, slumped on each other, sprawled across the couch, but Google_G slaps his hand away. He points to their entwined hands, and, while Google_R rolls his eyes, he goes to get them a blanket. 

The others taken care of, the Googles clean up the living room, turn off the TV, and retreat to their room to recharge. Sometimes, this is all too much for them. 

* * *

Dark wakes up first, eyes fluttering open to find himself nose-to-nose with the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen in his life. Bim is collapsed on his chest, breathing slow and steady across Dark’s neck, and looking, for once, entirely at peace. Dark looks at his crumpled suit with a tiny scowl, and Bim starts to stir as Dark’s aura picks back up. 

Dark’s heart rises in his throat and he swallows his aura, forcing it down, quieting the room again. The blanket that Google_G tucked around them is loose across Bim’s shoulders, and Dark carefully frees a hand to pull it up around Bim. 

They’re warm, and safe, and Dark couldn’t ask for anything more just now. 

Bim shifts with a sigh, curling into the cool of Dark’s chest, fingers sleepily curling around his tie. Dark looks down with bated breath, seeing Bim’s hair ruffle softly, and allows himself a smile. No one can see them, after all. 

Hesitantly, he lifts his free hand (the other pinned between them, going numb) to the small of Bim’s back. He’s soft and almost hot under the covers, and Dark can feel the edge of his shirt lifting up. The skin under it is soft with the promise of hipbones underneath, and Dark lets his fingers play over the curve of Bim’s skin. 

It’s nice, this. Dark looks up at the ceiling, shifting to let the blood flow back to his arm. Bim is like a child sometimes, and he’s currently making it hard for Dark to breath, but he has the world in his eyes. Dark feels Bim’s hands shifting against his chest, finding the gaps in the buttons of his shirt. 

He’s so unguarded, so trusting, and it’s the first time in a long time that someone’s trusted him. 

Dark lets himself smile, tipping his head back. Yeah. This is nice.

* * *

Oliver walks in, humming, to see Bim awake on Dark’s chest, watching him. Dark is asleep again, eyes closed, something close to a smile on his face. 

Bim gives Oliver a little wave and holds a finger to his lips. Oliver freezes, backing away, and Bim flashes him a grin, a wink. Oliver uncertainly winks back before backing into the hallway, closing the door behind him. 

Movie night is less tense than usual, these days. 


End file.
